fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Stars United!
Paper Mario: Stars United! is a 2014 RPG created by a new development team instead of Intelligent Systems called Wario Inc. best known for titles such as Johnny Dog. The game involves the stars disappearing and a new night themed location. Story Ahem.... Today.... I'll be telling you the story of the stars in the sky. You think you know them, but I beg to differ. They come from a place called Twilicity. A beautiful night life place where stars originated. But what do they do when such a thing is stolen? What happens when the stars twinkle no more in the sky? And who is the culprit for this? '' ''And who....can help? Prologue: Constellation Conspiracy! Mario is contacted by the Royal Family of Twilicity regarding a unique and special problem. Since the city of Twilicity has no hero, they are forced to plead with Mario for help. Mario accepts the cry and goes off to meet them at their plane in Toad Town. The path between Mario's house and Toad Town is Goomba Road, a friendly grassy place. Here, Mario learns how to platform and solve puzzles by jumping and using his hammer. At the end of the road, Mario is knocked down by a Shadow Siren named Lantern Kid, a bratty "hero" who is on his way to Toad Town, Even though he was the one who knocked into Mario, he says it's Mario's fault and a battle begins. Lantern Kid (accidentally) tells you how to battle and is easily defeated by Mario's skill. Lantern Kid runs off to Toad Town, as does Mario. Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth all say goodbye and Peach gives Mario a badge and teaches him how to use it as a gift(the badge being the recurring first badge Power Smash). Mario boards the plane and is off. They all set out and Mario sees a star disappear from the sky. The Princess's advisor Toadsfawn extplains that the disappearing of stars is the problem. If they all disappear, the world will forever go into darkness. Mario is shocked and begins to reply when Princess Passion(the princess of Twilicity) comes in sweetly. Toadsfawn escorts her out as the plane arrives at Twilicity. Toadsfawn instructs Mario to visit Professor Shaman for more information about the stars and how to stop the apocalypse that is coming. Mario meets Shaman, an elderly snail professor who is quite kind yet forgetful. Shaman reveals that the apocalypse is unstoppable according to many scientists including him. Legend does tell of 7 Stars of Honor though, that saved the pieces of old from demons using the curse of Rapyuzeal, although it is unlikely that the legend has any truth. Mario asks for further help on how to find these. Shaman laughs at the interest, thinking the legend is 100% false. To "humor him", Shaman gives him a map included in his copy of the story called, "The Book of Stars". The map's first location is Ricoguardo Bay which must be reached through an underground pipe in the Twilicity Tunnels. Shaman knows of monsters and vicious creatures harbored underground and sends a robot of his named JOE to help Mario''.'' JOE clearly hates Mario and all other living thing, seeing no reason to help the world in it's time of need, but is forced to help. JOE reluctantly helps and the duo soon reach Twilicity and are attacked by a group of 4 goombas. JOE explains his talents and how to attack with a partner in battle as well as how to switch orders. The gang is easily taken out and they run away. JOE and Mario continue on and soon reach a fork in the road. Mario and JOE explore but have no luck. Then, a treasure chest randomly appears. Mario and JOE peek inside but are shocked by it's true contents which turn Mario paper thin. Mario can now move on but JOE can't and Mario needs to get out of the form. After pressing various switches and solving puzzles at JOE's instruction, Mario is smashed by an anvil. This returns him to his old form but also hurts as JOE laughs at Mario. Now Mario and his partner can turn thin anytime!. Now regular, the two walk on metal platforms that go to a sea blue pipe. However, the team is stopped by a cyclops blooper named the Kracken who attacks, craving a meal. The Kracken is defeated easily and the team enters the sea blue pipe. Chapter 1: A Lost Star at Sea Mario and JOE are shot out of the pipe with a spurt of black goop. This crumples them and they are left crumpled in Blooper Bay. A kind woman and past nurse Bloobella rescues Mario and JOE. Mario expresses his gratitude but JOE does nothing and grumbles to himself about how uncomfortable the bed was. A young blooper comes out but is shocked by the sight of Mario and runs to his room and locks his door. without a word. Bloobella explains that ever since the legendary sailor and leader of the town went away, the pipe systems and water have become polluted by goop. Mario volunteers to help, and Bloobella tells him that the old ship(the Salty Seapipe) is at the edge of town where the two were found. JOE is dragged along and they see that to set sail they need to go in the pipe on top of the sail. However, this pipe is clogged with a layer of goop. The legendary sailor's mate Mr. See(a Mr. I) tells Mario about the sailor, Blooburt, and how he saved the seven seas from many foes including a villainous sea serpent named Gooptail. Mr. See says that the Water Stone, Blooburt's first treasure he found, is resting in a hidden shrine south of town in an area called the Great Grasslands. Mario goes off and once again must build a paper bridge with switches and fight off traditional enemies. Mario must become thin and sneak behind a secret 3D hill. Mario finds the secret underground shrine and recieves the Water Stone. Mario walks back with JOE and hears bullies beating up Bloobella's son, Blu. They makes fun of how his dad is dead and how didn't even get his dad's Water Stone because he's a coward. Mario comes in and the bullies are all scared away. Mario gives Blu the Water Stone and Blu is out of breath and stays there. Mario walks back to the ship empty handed, with JOE sarcastically explaining. Mr. See respects Mario for what he did. As they leave the ship, Blu stops them. Blu thanks Mario for what he did, and reminded him that his dad was never a coward, and he must avenge his dad and prove himself. He joins the party(much to JOE's distain). Blu actually is able to clean pipes when near them by pressing Y near one clogged pipe. The sailors set sail to the one who clogged the water system, Gooptail. They sail off to Glob Caverns. Blu, JOE, and Mario all go into the caverns facing Dull Bones, Swoopin' Stus, and Hyper Goombas. After solving various puzzles, they find themselves at a large red door. They go through the red door and see the once bautiful sea drowning in a thick layer of goop with a large outlook. Blu thinks the large center of the goop can be cleaned out to solve the problem and runs ahead bravely. However, this causes a loud screech as Blu is grabbed by Gooptail. Mario and JOE attack, and soon knock Blu down to them. Blu thanks them and the brawl begins. Gooptail has various powerful attacks and 20 HP, but with the character's might, they all best Gooptail. Gooptail explodes in a big goopy mess, and all of the goop dries up. JOE knocks down Mario and Blu to get the first Star of Honor, but it flies directly to Blu shining a picture of his father smiling. Blu is surprised, and gives it to Mario happily. Meanwhile, Passion is surprised with a meeting request from a rude fellow, the "prince" of "Pickle Land". She denies as she is in a meeting with various other princesses. He doesn't give up and persists 12 times. She gets annoyed and yells "NOOOOO!" in a high pitch that shakes the castle and dazes the guards. The supposed "prince" Jubbs, gets mad and attacks the castle with his minions, Dooloos, magical dolls. The game goes back to Mario and Bloobella. Mr. See gives Mario a prize, his old Super Boots, saying he is too old and retires from the pirate buisness, saying Mario needs them more. With these, he is able to ground pound. Bloobella commands Mario to take care of her little boy. Blu is embarassed but says goodbye and the trio go back into the sewers. Professor Shaman is there running around scared. Blu knocks him down and he explains that someone is ambushing the castle. The three go to the castle and find a Dooloo. After defeating it, they run into the castle. After a fighting through the castle, they find Princess Passion locked up in a cage by Jubbs. Jubbs fights the three, and they beat him after some hard work. Jubbs drops an evil charm on Mario, that he found but doesn't know what it does. Mario soon learns that it is actually helpful and he uses it to fly a paper plane across a chasm to get the Cage Key. Passion is saved, and Mario has the ability to further explore the sewers. Passion questions Jubbs motives. With no answer, the three move on to the next world they find through a monty mole hole they found across a chasm(reached using the new paper ability). Chapter 2: The Climb The three shoot out of the dusty hole and JOE slowly gets up, knocking Blu over. JOE complains and the group all see a small ghost town ahead. After fighting against a few Monty Moles and Clefts, the party makes it to the town. It is so small, it only has 4 buildings, Dusty Mart(an item shop), the Post Office, the Travel Agency, and the Mayor's house. On their way out of the town, a clusmy energetic Monty Mole bumps into the three. JOE harasses him, but Mario and Blu convince him it's fine. He then goes into the travel agency. The three go on, but learn from the gatekeeper, a huge jerk named Mido tells them they can't pass without a travel guide, as Mt. Groggo is rough. The trio go to the Travel Agency and are paired up with the only available agent, the joke one that they ran into earlier, Johnny. Johnny leads them to the gate. Mido pushes Johnny down and denies them acsess, unless the trio are able to best him in battle. The three easily beat Mido and Johnny thanks them, as Mido has been bullying him for years. With confidence, Johnny throws a rock at Mido and bravely runs ahead like a little boy, calling for them. The trio go on with his guidance, and must solve various puzzles and fight a lot of enemies. After hard work, they finally reach the mountain. JOE scans high energy readings, which makes Blu and Mario think may be the next Star of Honor. JOE shrugs it off, saying the levels of energy are not exact to the first star, but they do not listen. After one particularly hard climb, Johnny slips and he hangs on the edge, at a very high place. Mario and Blu save Johnny. Johnny is bewildered, as no one as ever saved him from that rock(a rock he always falls off) and simply laughs at him. Johnny thanks the trio for all they have done, and in turn for them saving him, he joins their party. The 4 continue on using Johnny's helpful hiding powers and soon even avoid a gigantic boulder. However, it was no ordinary rock falling on it's own. It was actually a Spiny Tromp. The 4 seek to investigate this and they continually walk and hide until they reach the peak of the mountain. They soon learn the identidy of the mysterious foe, Mido! However, Mido is a giant Monty Mole made out of rock named Giga Mido. Giga Mido tells them that he got these magical powers from a mysterious cloaked shaman. In return, Mido must guard the Star of Honor(he calls it a "shiny rock"). Mido says he has prepared for this moment to get his revenge, and says that the others made fun of Mido for losing. Giga Mido attacks and the battle is on. With JOE, Blu, and Johnny, Mario overcomes Giga Mido in a long battle. Giga Mido explodes, and the rocky shell flies off. Mido apologizes, and says he just wanted to be cool. Mido and Johnny become friends, and Mido gives the group the next Star of Honor. Back at the castle, Passion is kidnapped. Of course, it's by Jubbs. Passion beats Jubbs up, but he calls his Dooloos, who cast a freezing spell on her. While frozen, they throw her into Jubb's airship. Soon, they fly over to very high above the castle. Mario is alerted of this on his 3DS on the Email feature. Mario rushes back from the mountain using Mido's secret back path with a small train. After steering it through mountain caves and mines while fighting Bob-Ombs. They make it out fastly and then must rush out of the town in under 10 minutes. They hop through the hole and are knocked over by a pacing Prof. Shaman. However, they are too late. Shaman expresses dissapointment, but says that they cannot reach the airship unless they have the power of 7 Stars of Honor to fuel a rocket. He is happy that they recieved the star though. He tells them that the third star is guarded by a horrible ugly monster in Beast's Castle. However, first they must travel to Chaunt Town, a fancy high up town grounded in architecture of the past and of France. The path there involves riding the Sundown Express. They first must get a ticket from Dracool, someone who despises Shaman. They venture to his house in Twilicity. As Dracool hates Shaman, he is unwilling to give the train ticket. Blu reasons with Dracool, who gets mad but says fine. However, first Mario and party must go back to the first town's locale and fish out a Fruit Fish, a rare fish that Dracool loves. He gets a fishing hook and returns to Blooper Bay, and fishes the fruit fish out after some struggles. He returns and gives the Fruit Fish to Dracool. Dracool reluctantly bestows the ticket to Mario. The 4 go on the Sundown Express at the perfect time, the beautiful sunset. Johnny and Blu marvel while JOE yawns, but secretly gazes upon the sight. Chapter 3: BOO!ty and the Beast The next morning, the 4 arrive at Chaunt Station restored. They make their way through the complex train system by riding more trains and asking for advice, in a more puzzle oriented way but similar to the train in Chapter 2's interlude. After exiting the station, they all drool over the sight of Chaunt Town and the grand but eerie Beast's Castle a while away. They make stops at the inns and shops, and meet a beautiful girl named Boolle. Boolle has many suiters, but does not love any of them. Instead, she keeps to her books. However, she is very sad because her father has been kidnapped by the Beast. Mario and party continue to listen, but are all knocked over by a ladies man and overall jerk, the town "warrior" Gastoad. Gastoad tries to charm Boolle but she is oblivious to his advances. In frusteration, Gastoad stomps away. Mario, Blu, and Johnny are disgusted, and JOE makes a comment on how his faith in humanity is gone for real this time. Boolle explains to them that Gastoad is not appealing to him, because, despite his good intentions he is not a good man and is very small minded and ste in his ways. She wishes she could find a true love. The party stops at a bar and overhear Gastoad with his band of brute friends talking about going off and killing the monster in Beast's Castle. They go out to tell Boolle, but she is gone, and the team see a note from Boolle that tells the party that she went to go to Beast's Castle for adventure. Reluctantly, the party pair up with Gastoad and his party to go rescue Boolle from the Beast. They go off on Hazy Trail and find themselves at last at Beast's Castle. They walk into the Gateway and hear sobbing from the small dungeon. They walk in and see Boolle saying goodbye to her father who disappeared years earlier, named Boolatz. After years of sickness, he is reaching near death. Gastoad makes a move on Boolle and she slaps him, saying that the Beast is better then Gastoad by ten times. Gastoad is shocked. Mario and party go to talk to Boolatz and learn that the Beast kidnapped a wandering Boolatz when he was young and cynical, after being turned into a beast by a witch long ago. Boolatz forgives Beast saying that he can be a good man, and that he is peaceful in his last moments. Gastoad interrupts and drags the party on and tells them that they must kill the Beast. The party doesn't agree about killing him, but they do try to reason with him to get the Star of Honor. Gastoad says "whatever" and the two parties go on. After various challenges and fights, they reach Beast. Gastoad attacks and then runs behind the party, starting a boss fight. The party defeat Beast, and find the Star of Honor, however, it is lacking in power and has turned gray and into stone. They exit the castle, and go to Boolle. Boolle tells the party that she forgvies the Beast, and that beating him is not the right thing to do, and that the Beast can only learn from his mistakes by knowing love and forgiveness. In fear of Boolle, the party go back to Beast's Castle. They express that Gastoad was the one who started the whole fight, and Beast reluctantly forgives them and agrees to accompany them. They go back to town, but learn that Gastoad is upset by the party getting him and forgiving him, and has climbed to the top of City Hall and captured Boolle up in a cage with him to make sure she doesn't try to go try to talk with the beast. They climb up the staircase and tell Gastoad that he has become the real monster, turning against Boolle and the town, as the town mob rages against him, like they did with the Beast once. With Beast, the party fight Gastoad and defeat him. Gastoad swerves forward with his rapier, and falls to his death because the party swerved out of the way. Boolle is released, and the town accept Beast. Boolle though, cannot manage to talk to the beatst who innadvertantly killed her father. Beast talks to Boolle though, and expresses his sorriness, and says that in return, he must make it up to her and himself by making the world better with Mario and party. Then, with the problem finished, the Star of Honor returns to it's full glory and the party collect it. The group go back to Chaunt Station and ride the train back to Twilicity. They go back to Prof. Shaman's house, and he is scared and disgusted with Beast, but are happy that they recovered the third Star of Honor. He tells them that the next Star of Honor rests in the creepy night town known as Swoopselvania, inhabited almost completely by swoopers and boos. They learn from Shaman that to get there, they have to enter through a mysterious void, somewhere in the background of the Sundown Express. The team go into the background through a purple pipe and find a crack in the moon. They hop through using the paper thin ability and find themselves in a dark forest. Chapter 4: Mario vs. the Red Count The dark forest, called Twist Forest, features various paths and a maze which features different paths, the correct one marked differently then the others. At first, the differences are obvious(different color or red eyes) but increasingly get harder(tho the point where the only difference is a small dot located near the bottom. They learn why so few make it to the land and why only natives live there, usually. They reach Swoopselvania Castle Town, and are not heavily welcomed, and even shunned by the local boo farmers. To figure out why, and how to get the Star of Honor, they go to the local detective agency, Swoops Detective and Psychology Services and meet the owner, Detective Swoops, son of Dracool. He welcomes them and they learn that he requires a 999 coin fee for his services, or that he must find a teddy boo from his childhood in his old home at Rocky Trail. They go off and find it and find the teddy boo but it is very torn and messy. They return it to him and he is able to look pass the tears, and they see that he is still a child at heart, and because of the lack of work and friends he is unable to move on and uses the rough sarcastic exterior to try to act tough like a man. He thanks the party and offers his help. He tells that the Star of Honor is kept with Count Orlock, a gigantic Swampire who feasts off any who dare enter his fortress. They go through the Rocky Trail with Swoops, and finally arrive at the fortress. Chapter 5: Jurassic Measures TBA Chapter 6: Garden of Stars TBA Chapter 7: Sky Star Smash TBA Chapter 8: The Little Star Disappeared TBA Gameplay TBA Partners TBA Items and Recipes TBA Badges TBA Tattle Log TBA Side Quests TBA Trivia TBA Category:Mario (series) Category:Games